No me ama
by La Patata Asesina
Summary: Me mira firmemente a los ojos y sé lo que está por venir. Es el final y debo tomar una decisión que puede provocarme distintos grados de dolor, cualquier opción que escoja me dañará. Sin embargo, no puedo seguir esperando


**Aclaraciones del fic:**

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

Menciones de contenido de temática slash o yaoi

La historia esta narrada desde la perspectiva de Jill.

* * *

Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, en este caso Capcom.

Nada más que decir así que espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Notó que las ojeras bajó sus ojos se han pronunciado aún más de lo que ya habían estado el día anterior y eso me preocupa enseguida. Los ángulos de su rostro se han ido marcando con el paso de los días dejando ciertos huesos sobresalir siendo dolorosos de ver para mí, me producen ganas de llorar. Su aspecto se ha ido demacrando a través del poco tiempo que ha pasado desde ese traumático hecho para él y percibo que se está matando lentamente a propósito, como si realmente no le bastará todo el sufrimiento que han causado las pesadillas durante todos estos meses sino que quiere encargarse de hacer desaparecer su cuerpo.

—Chris—susurro su nombre despacio, pareciera que el sólo llamarlo me produjera una punzada en el pecho.

Él me mira con los ojos vacíos, manteniendo las facciones contraídas en esa angustiosa mueca de sufrimiento y tengo una sensación horrible en el pecho. Nos hemos vuelto desconocidos por completo. Creí ingenuamente que las cosas volverían a la normalidad después de que aceptará la muerte de ese muchacho, ese chiquillo que había sido tan imprescindible para él en estos últimos años.

_¡Qué equivocada estaba!_

Y lo sé, sé que suena totalmente egoísta de mi parte desear que su tristeza y duelo se esfumen de un día para otro, pero no es lo que de verdad anhelo en este momento. Estoy cansada de que después de que Chris conociera a ese joven llamado Piers Nivans nuestra relación hubiera quedado en segundo plano. Es obvio que tendríamos misiones por separado, somos capitanes de equipos diferentes, nos encargamos de entrenar soldados distintos y muy pocas veces concordaríamos en algo. Sabía que no debía haberme ilusionado de esta manera. Al final terminé siendo un pilar al cual Chris se ha aferrado por tanto tiempo que lo estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

No, nunca odié a ese niño. En realidad lo vi en reducidas ocasiones durante los entrenamientos y sabía que tenía un don innato entre los francotiradores mejores calificados, apenas habría cruzado unas palabras con él que consistían en simples saludos formales. Me sorprendí bastante cuando Chris quiso tenerlo en su equipo, incluso le alegué que era un simple muchacho para incluirlo demasiado en misiones riesgosas. Chris sólo me sonrió divertido y dijo que confiaba en él.

_¿Cómo confías en una persona que acabas de conocer?_

Simplemente él lo hizo y resultó que el chico era todo un descubrimiento dentro de la BSAA. Desde allí las cosas se tornaron un poco difíciles para mí. Todo empezó con sencillos halagos al muchacho sobre su gran destreza, luego fueron derivando en temas como que tenía una cara bonita y lo molestaban por ello, luego siguieron que le gustaban sus ojos miel y que a contraluz parecían dorados al igual que el sol. No tomó demasiado tiempo comenzar a escuchar cosas más profundas que preferiría no recordar y mantener en el olvido, muy al fondo dentro de un baúl cerrado con un candado. Es bastante doloroso revivir en tu mente imágenes o palabras que no van dirigidas hacia ti en especial si son tan emocionales casi rozando el idealismo romántico.

Veo que la figura de Chris se aproxima a mi posición a pasos lentos, emanando ese aura deprimente que se ha hecho casi parte de él desde hace algún tiempo. Desvío los ojos apreciando a mis hombros tensarse por inercia y me muerdo el labio con frustración.

—Me iré a la cama—dice monótonamente de una forma absolutamente mecánica y le asiento con la cabeza.

Cuando él desaparece del comedor mi cuerpo se relaja contra el respaldo de la silla y tengo unas ganas de chillar desquiciadamente. Es tan doloroso que apenas puedo tolerarlo. Observo la mesa con una leve capa de polvo encima porque apenas hemos limpiado el departamento. La cena de Chris y la mía están intactas sobre ella, no me he esmerado tanto en hacerla como las primeras veces y simplemente ya no me siento tan mal cuando no prueba si quiera un bocado, sé que el sólo pensar en Piers le quita el hambre.

Cuando boto la comida en el diminuto tacho de la basura apenas percibo el remordimiento del desperdicio de los alimentos carcomerme las entrañas, me he vuelto casi un robot con él. Dejo los platos sobre el fregadero sin lavarlos, no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

_¿Cómo fue que las cosas acabaron así?_

Nos habíamos comprado un departamento hace unos años atrás y siempre lo sentíamos como nuestro hogar.

_Hasta que pasó la primera de una serie de tragedias_.

La mayoría de sus soldados habían sido inyectados con una cepa del virus C y las cosas tuvieron el peor de los finales. Me sentí horrible en ese momento, todos aún eran demasiados jóvenes, especialmente ese chiquillo que había practicado conmigo, Finn Macauley. Si no hubiera sido por ese chico llamado Piers, Chris no estaría aquí. Él lo salvo y le estoy enormemente agradecida. Pero luego el hombre que más amaba en la vida desapareció, se perdió su rastro y estuve meses muriendo por dentro. Apenas podía concentrarme en las misiones, en los entrenamientos, en mi vida diaria…

Entonces en medio de todo ese caos ese joven muchacho que era todo un prodigio, lo encontró por fin, dio con su punto exacto y logró hacer que Chris hundido en el alcohol y la amnesia fuera con él. Y sin que me lo dijeran, sin que pudiera conocer en profundidad a ese chico, lo entendí enseguida. Estaba enamorado de Chris casi tanto como yo. Estuvo meses buscándolo de manera desesperada, lo escuchaba en la central. La mayoría de los soldados hablaban de que él estaba ensimismado en la situación, incluso comentaban que mi dolor no era nada comparado con el suyo.

_Gracioso ¿No? Resulta que el soldado segundo al mando sufría más que la novia del sujeto en cuestión._

Sonreí sin ganas y me fui en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Chris a pasos lentos.

Chris dormía con las cejas enarcadas en un semblante de tristeza y emitía leves quejidos. Solté un suspiró, estaba cansada de la rutina.

Me metí en la cama y el frío de las sábanas me caló los huesos. Mi lado de la cama siempre había permanecido cálido y con un leve aroma a pino. Siempre él se encargaba de entibiarlo y fundirse en un abrazo conmigo cuando me acostaba. Sin embargo, a partir desde que la relación de Chris y Piers se fue transformando en algo mucho más que tuve que tomar en consideración, mi lado de la cama empezó a encontrarse frío y emanando el simple olor a detergente.

Exhalé profundamente al escuchar a Chris murmurar dormido. Susurraba los nombres de sus soldados dolorosamente como si el hecho de llamarlos le quemara la garganta y luego venía lo peor. Gritaba desesperado moviéndose como si intentará golpear algo pero le fuera inútil. Finalmente despertaba sudando con su brazo completamente estirado intentando alcanzarlo, a él, a Piers.

_Esto era parte de nuestra vida cotidiana. _

Me senté de a poco deslizándome entre las sábanas con dificultad, le miré encontrándome con que estaba exasperado y consternado, como si fuera un niño que perdió a su madre y no tuviera la más mínima idea de donde podría estar. Su dolor y confusión eran tan fuertes que cualquier podría pensar que había perdido a lo más valioso de su vida.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme, presionándome contra su cuerpo en un gesto de completa perdición y llevé mi mano tímidamente a su espalda realizando leves roces contra la suavidad de la camiseta que usaba como pijama, intentando consolarlo, tratando de que su frustración fuera disminuyendo con el paso de los minutos.

—Piers—dice en un sollozo ahogado.

Que repita su nombre de esa forma, de esa jodida manera tan dolorosa hace que me rompa por dentro.

_El amor de mi vida, la persona que creí mi alma gemela y pensé que tendría toda una vida con ella, una parte tan necesaria como respirar…parece no amarme._

Lo sé, lo veo, quien lo hizo estar tan hermosamente feliz y orgulloso hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser yo. Tengo claros recuerdos de la emoción que sentía por Piers, esa fascinación como si hubiera encontrado lo que siempre buscó.

Escuchó el desgarrador grito de frustración que emiten sus labios y me dan unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo, escapar a cualquier lado para no seguir soportando su dolor y el mío. Me estoy derrumbando.

Cuando su rabia e impotencia logran apaciguarse notó que se había aferrado con tanta fuerza a mi espalda que me hace daño el simplemente hecho de mover los brazos.

El tiempo sigue pasando, me he transformado en un cascarón vació y apenas puedo sentir mi cuerpo. No he salido de mi oficina en casi unos dos días y es que ya no puedo seguir soportando verlo al rostro, saber que somos unas personas tan diferentes a lo que éramos y que tenga esa idea tan clara en mi mente.

_No me ama._ Lo sé, él lo sabe y fingimos que no hace falta decirlo para no destrozarnos más de lo roto que estamos. Somos dos personajes rotos al igual que el cristal hecho añicos en el suelo.

Unos minutos más tarde percibo unos pasos entrar a mi oficina sin siquiera tocar la puerta y el olor a pino invade completamente mis fosas nasales hundiendo mi corazón en ácido.

—Jill—musita en un hilo de voz y levanto el rostro para verlo mejor.

Entonces abro mis ojos sorprendida, las comisuras de sus labios se han elevado y han esbozado una maravillosa sonrisa que pensé que jamás volvería a ver. El corazón me late desbocado de asombro y me sonrojo parecido a una simple chiquilla, ese simple gesto en Chris es precioso.

—¡Lo han visto!—Su rostro brilla emocionado, emanando una calidez preciosa y fulgurante.

Fue con esas palabras cuando la realidad me cae encima.

_Es evidente que él nunca volvería a sonreír de esa forma para mí..._

—¡Es enserio! ¡Joder está vivo!—exclama tan feliz que incluso su piel emite una esencia de absoluta emoción y alegría—.Podré verlo otra vez—dice cayendo de rodillas al piso.

Lo miro expectante porque es demasiado indiscreto el lenguaje de su cuerpo, su boca no deja de moverse y las lágrimas bajo sus ojos se van acumulando, las cuales se liberan rápidamente en un gesto de alivio inmenso. Entiendo exactamente lo que siente porque también lo viví cuando él desapareció, es un estado casi de shock de felicidad, no puedes evitar llorar y apenas te das cuenta de que lo haces, tu mente deja de torturarse, el dolor…_el maldito dolor se va por fin_.

Me mira firmemente a los ojos y sé lo que está por venir. Es el final y debo tomar una decisión que puede provocarme distintos grados de dolor, cualquier opción que escoja me dañará.

Sin embargo, no puedo seguir esperando

¿_Quién soy yo para decir que me amará otra vez? ¿Quién era yo para decir que me necesitaría algún día?_

—Suerte en esta nueva misión Chris.—Evito el contacto visual para evitar llorar—.Espero puedas ser feliz.

Mi voz se quiebra y me muerdo el labio con angustia, estoy tratando de ser fuerte y sé que es en vano.

—Gracias.

Utiliza ese tono ronco que siempre he amado que use conmigo y cuando cierra la puerta el sufrimiento se desliza a través de todo mi cuerpo. Nada volverá a ser como antes, lo he dejado ir y sé que jamás regresará a mí.

_Porque Chris no me necesitaba a mí, lo necesitaba a él, Chris no me amaba a mí, lo amaba él._

_Piers es la única fuente de felicidad para Chris._

Asimilo esos pensamientos en silencio y por fin siento a las lágrimas caer por mi rostro.


End file.
